1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microspring systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many systems, such as semiconductor testing systems, electronic circuits, micro electromechanical systems (MEMS), and the like (as non-limiting examples), often utilize switches to selectively make contacts to route electrical signals through the systems to facilitate the use and control thereof. Such switches may utilize springs or spring systems as a part of the switch.
For example, many conventional MEMS switch designs use a parallel-plate electrostatic actuator to drive the switch and linear spring systems with a constant k-value to provide a restoring force for assisting in overcoming any contact stiction that may occur between the parallel plates of the actuator and/or the switch and the contacts that the switch engages upon closing. The linear spring must be made with a k value that is low enough to accommodate the low electrostatic force that is initially generated when the parallel-plate gap is large (e.g., to allow the switch to begin to close). As the gap reduces, the electrostatic force between the parallel plates increases. However, the mechanical restoring force due to the linear spring only increases at a linear rate due to the constant k-value. This results in a low mechanical restoring force, which presents a major problem in contact-breaking for such a MEMS switching device.
Thus, there is a need for an improved spring system.